criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s New Moon: What’s It All to You?
NAME: Eyes of Heaven, USER: ROZETTA; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A (The team involved in fighting the SUICIDE Unit are now seen charging towards the gravitational onslaught resisting the dangerous effects. Martine briefly tests the gravity shift for a bit by placing her hand outside a window and feels something off) Rita: Got anything? Martine: (putting her hand back inside) The gravity is still like that, which means we’re getting closer! I can’t wait to finish off that pile of merde, she has already done enough trouble for cer voyage... Ramirez: (looking at his phone) According to the Grimsborough map from the coordinates planned up by ROZETTA, they led to the S.A.R.A. Space Center, which was established in 2003 to encourage space travel for civilians. Gabriel: Then we don’t have any time to lose! How long are we gonna say like this until the car turns into dust? Rupert: Gabriel, oh sweet, innocent Gabriel, when’s the last time we ever lost a fight? Gabriel: The time of your death? Rupert: But you still kept going, don’t you? Without me, you wouldn’t able to get help being boosted by a bunch of my bubbles! Gabriel: What do you...? (Jasper points down to Gabriel and much to his surprise, sees a bunch of bubbles on the back of the van) Gabriel: (to Jasper) Should we do it now or what? (Jasper leaps out of the van and latches on to the van with his red coils) SNATCH! Cathy: Hey guys, what are you doing? Jasper: Not to worry, Mrs. King-Turner, (throwing a hex bolt) I just found a short cut! POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP!!!! (The holographic van gets boosted up to the road while Jasper hangs on. With an extra boost, the team quickly continues to the space station) The Team: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 3 minutes later... The Team: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (The van eventually hits a road bump near the booths and flips over, reaching the S.A.R.A. Space Center and having the team suffer a few injuries. The van begins to fall off, but Cathy stops it in time with a barrier as Jasper is opening the van’s roof. Rupert then forms a giant bubble for the team, letting them besides Jasper inside for the time being) Jasper: Alright, with everybody rounded up, except for Jones, Amir, Grace, and Rook, we need to go inside the Space Center to beat the hell out of ROZETTA! Who’s with me? The Team: (raising their fists) YEAH!!! Gloria: (stopping the team) Wait! I hear something! (Two women are seen holding on the bike railing with toilet water pouring down on them from the bathroom) Scared Woman: Hello? Anybody? Somebody? What is happening?!?! Hello? Hello?! Jasper: Are they near a safe platform? Ramirez: No, I’ll go get them. Don’t leave me hanging okay? (Jasper nods in agreement. Ramirez jumps out of the bubble and swings to the women. The team then floats up to find any available spots for them to be on) Alex: Dang it, we’re a bit short on space in this garden/playground/courtyard. The trees are uprooted, tiles and tables and chairs are falling like crazy, and there are barely people there! S.A.R.A Employee: (hand sticking out of booth) Hey, I’m still here! Alex: Including that guy. Oh, there’s something we can go on! (Alex points to a very large climbing wall enough to handle 9 people) Martine: (with a coin) Shall we? Rita: (sighs) Fine, but I’ll be choosing four of you that may have a chance of going there. (points to Cathy and Alex) You lovebirds work this out or something. (points to Gloria) Try using speeding to get up there. (points to Martine) And you know what to do. Rupert is handling this bubble, Jasper can already go there without our help, Gabriel may do some scouting, and I... Jasper: (annoyed) We get it, Rita, you’re bulky. Just flip the coin! Rita: (grabs Martine’s coin) Not what I meant, but okay. Heads, here we go! (Rita flips the coin and catches it, revealing heads. Cathy, Alex, Martine, and Gloria go to the wall while the remaining four float upwards) Rupert: We’ll find ROZETTA up here! You keep a good eye for our friends or anything strange. (The bubbles with the four flies up while Cathy, Alex, Martine, and Gloria look on) Martine: (activating her Agility Gear) This won’t take long. 10 minutes later... (Martine and Gloria are seen widening the wall with the stone from the ground. They then extract several blocks of stone and bring them to Cathy, who creates a holographic blueprint for a spiral staircase. Alex carefully cuts the stone blocks and has Droney glue many of them to form part of a staircase) 10 more minutes later... (The four are now seen climbing up a spiral staircase made by themselves) Alex: What time is it? Cathy: (sees holographic screen) 3:40 PM, why? Alex: It feels like we’re going a bit slow this day. Haven’t we last seen our friends go up there the last few minutes? Gloria: Haven’t thought about that. Martine: And I thought I was way faster than all of you. What’s going on? (A purple humanoid being suddenly appears walking on the sideways ground immune to the gravity affecting it. It has its helmet partially open, revealing a white mouth. Much to the team’s shock, it’s ROZETTA’s Eyes of Heaven, but different than before) Check, mm, check, mm, check it out. Mm-mm Uh huh, Cathy: (shocked) Oh sh*t. Alex: (shocked) Eyes of Heaven?! What is she...?! Was that the intro I should have been in? Eyes of Heaven: YOU, INTRUDERS OF THE MASTER’S NEW MOON, WILL ALL DIE. (points to Cathy) CATHERINE KING, YOU SHALL BE ELIMINATED FIRST. Oh bo-bo-bo, yeah, yeah! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hwbGh204HWE (EoH lunges at Cathy and throws a punch at her, only for it be blocked by her blade. As the two roughly land to the climbing wall, Cathy tries to attack the Stand, but the blade starts bending and she is instantly pinned down by EoH, who sinks her hand into the metal wall) Cathy: Wha- What is happening?!?! Martine: Cathy, your hand! SQUEEZE! SQUISH! (Two of Cathy’s fingers on her right hand start seemingly shrinking down into her hand. To her horror and pain, the fingers appear with flesh red muscle and blood everywhere) Cathy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (EoH looks at Cathy and smirks. An angered Martine confronts the Stand and dodges her attacks while throwing several blows to her arms and chest, bringing no effect but distracting the Stand long enough for Cathy to briefly recover) Gloria: Cathy, what the hell happened? Cathy: (tears on her eyes) My... my fingers. Damn it, this power is far from we saw.... It managed to invert them! Martine: (swinging her sword angrily) How do you like this, huh? HUH?! You think you are cool to hurt my friends, F**KING A**HOLE!!! (EoH punches Martine’s sword, inverting the blade into a flower-like mess) Martine: HUH?!?! EoH: I DON’T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN YOU, MARTINE MEUNIER. CEASE YOUR FUTILE TACTICS RIGHT NOW. Cathy: (stoic) She’s right, Martine. Go. Martine: Cathy, you’re not... Cathy: (summoning a gun) Go! (Martine, unsure of Cathy’s choice, obliges and climbs up the opening caused by the team’s extraction of the stones to make a staircase. Gloria jumps to some yellow poles and looks on. Martine goes to the staircase and forms a bamboo platform while jumping to one yellow pole) Alex: Cathy! Stands can’t be hurt by you! Cathy: Maybe, but have they faced holography? (Cathy fights EoH by firing multiple rounds at it before charging a punch) Cathy: (punching EoH) ORAA!!! (The Stand manages to dodge the punch and backflips multiple times through the wall to sneak up on Cathy. Cathy slices EoH’s arms with a knife before going into a brief fistfight with it. During the fight, the wall starts to bend as if it is going to invert and EoH perform nearly successful blows at the vital organs of Cathy’s body) Cathy: This precision... It’s incredible! And her user is nowhere to be found! Long-distanced guys like her lack that type of precision, and she’s rivaling mine’s one on one. (Some of Cathy’s hair starts to invert, making it fall off. Alex, worrying about Cathy’s safety, jumps down and activates his sword) Cathy: (dodging the Stand’s punches) And she’s got my hair! I have to be quick! (does a leg sweep and kicks EoH’s face) HYAAAH!!! (EoH’s face cracks a bit from the damage, but she manages to catch her rival’s leg with her fists, crushing it) Alex: (angered) Alright, that’s it! (dashes to Eyes of Heaven and attacks her) Get more of your damn filthy hands on my wife! I dare you! (Eyes of Heaven retaliates by creating a Berzelium crystal on her hand and attacks Alex with it. However, Alex’s speed allows him to outspeed the Stand while Cathy’s leg start to turn inside out, revealing the bone) Cathy: (resisting the pain) So, that’s what’s she doing. Judging by everything going on, it’s the gravitational force that made everything go whack. ROZETTA’s Eyes of Heaven is no longer the time-glitching and memory manipulating Stand it was once was, it wants ROZETTA to reach her goal! The Earth and everything around it is controlled by gravity, and based on its gravity powers, Eyes of Heaven can turn things inside out! If she can do that, then I have a chance! (Cathy fires her gun at Eyes of Heaven, who manages to hold off Alex with a Berzelium barrier. The Stand turns her attention to the pink-haired woman, who is now supporting herself with holographic waves, and prepares to attack. Cathy manages to have Eyes of Heaven punch both her mangled leg and fingers, turning both of them back to their original shape) Cathy: (stitching her injuries) And to add a few stitches to my limbs... Not much of a tough guy, huh? Eyes of Heaven: WHY DO YOU RESIST? WHY BOTHER TRYING TO REACH THE NEW MOON YOUR FUTILE IMPATIENCE? I WILL DIPOSE OF YOU, ALL FOR LORD ROZETTA! YOU WILL DIE TO THE NEW MOON!!! (Cathy angrily stares at New Moon along with the three, preparing for another fight. Injecting a syringe of blood on the back of her hip, Cathy’s wounds regenerate and the stitches are removed. Cathy’s eyes glow blue and pink aura shows up around her) Cathy: THE WORLD, TIME WILL NOW STOP! (Time stops as Cathy begins her quick beatdown on New Moon) Cathy: (kicking New Moon multiple times) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (Cathy smashes New Moon’s head with a chuck of inverted metal two times, temporarily incapacitating it. With three seconds left, Cathy quickly runs up a wall before she pauses. It turns out New Moon has stopped time and is trying to remove the metal on its head. It slowly walks to Cathy trying to reach her before time resumes...) Cathy: Wow you’re smart, but you should be more careful waiting the time trying to beat me! (looks at her gravity shoes) Better hope this is enough for me to reach ROZETTA... (New Moon creates Berzelium shards and throws them at Cathy. Cathy backhands the shards away and sees that New Moon is now close to her with Berzelium claws) New Moon: USHYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Cathy forms a block shield around her arms and holds back the attacks while Rupert, Jasper, Rita, and Gabriel look on) Jasper: Hey, is that Cathy? Cathy: Gloria, get this guy off of me while I get to that damn station! Gloria: But its too far away! How am I supposed to help? Cathy: (sweating) There are... (flinches) UGH! There are many pieces left floating in the air by New Moon! Get to them and take care of her! Gloria: (unsure) I’ll try... Speed Gear! (Gloria quickly leaps to the debris and confronts New Moon, who quickly inverts the tiles with her foot to send them flying to Gloria, who effortlessly blocks them. New Moon then begins throwing several punches at Gloria, but she blocks them multiples times and does a jab at her chest. The shield-armor begins to invert, but the energy stored by New Moon’s punches makes them revert back to their original state, blasting New Moon to the ground. Gloria then grabs New Moon by the neck and falls down with her) Alex: GLORIA, NO! Gloria: (bending a pipe around New Moon’s neck and arms) If you wanna go crazy, I’ll show you crazy! New Moon: URRRGHH!!! Gloria: (punching New Moon) HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA!!! (New Moon, seemingly unaffected by the punches, inverts the pipe and punches at Gloria’s face, only for her fist to break into pieces along with her other fist and neck. The damage then gets transferred to ROZETTA, who is standing at a bunch of computers, and blood starts leaking out) ROZETTA: (regenerating and thinking) So they’re onto me... my New Moon will be here anytime soon. (Gloria performs a roundhouse kick at New Moon, making it disappear over reaching it’s distance limit. Gloria then leaps to the ground and starts climbing while leaving indentions behind) 1.5 kilometers far from the Space Center... (Jones, Grace, Amir, and Rook are now seen struggling to climb up while multiple cars and debris raining down into oblivion. Jones stops time several times as if he were quickly climbing up, much to the team’s annoyance) Rook: (flying on his jetpack) Come on, Jones, can’t you give your friends a bit of a boost around here? Jones: Well, I’m not going to stand here getting pushed away by some pieces of metal! And we barely have time to reach that station like this! Amir: At least I can still walk on this ground like this! Grace: Rook, does your jetpack run on electricity? Rook: Sometimes. This jetpack is actually from some Sable company. Got it after one of their soldiers were taken down by Spider-Man. And I’m not talking about Ramirez. (As the four continue their way to the Space Center, a speargun falls down to Rook, but Jones swiftly catches it) Jones: Hey guys, I have an idea! (As the three look at Jones confused, he leaps off of the ground he’s climbing with King Platinum and fires the spear to higher ground, bringing himself up) Rook: So how long could you go with that speargun? Jones: For a while, of course! Race you to the top! (Jones leaps and fires his speargun again. Rook, Amir, and Grace look at each other) Rook: $25? Grace and Amir: $25. (The three instantaneously race each other to the top trying to catch up with Jones) Back at the Space Center... (As Cathy quickly runs to the Space Center, ROZETTA appears, now with New Moon behind her) ROZETTA: (smirking) Well, look who decided to show up. Cathy: ROZETTA. Didn’t know you had work... Jasper: Cathy, I’ve came by to tell you something. Amir and our friends are coming by to the space station! ROZETTA: Jasper, how pleasurable to see you too. You may have notice different modifications to my Stand. Jasper: ROZETTA... After all what you’ve been through, you still manage to get up... How come did you notice you were there all along? ROZETTA: My incomplete Stand has been noticing your movements lately. What really irked my attention is your ability to surpass my World. You have no chance against me no matter what you do! Cathy: Chances? I only need the .001% chance of beating you into sh*t! The World! (Cathy snaps her fingers, stopping time. She then begins rushing at ROZETTA and jumps over her for a surprise attack, only for herself to be lifted away when she is about an inch closer to her, canceling the time stop) Cathy: The gravity! You must the center of it! 3 kilometers and affecting a part of Grimsborough, and that must be your only protection! ROZETTA: Quick and smart, Catherine. Quick and smart. I don’t need to stop time to change your movements, you are nothing but a mantle yet to be fulfilled! This time, New Moon will aim for your vitals! Cathy: You wouldn’t dare! I already have this covered! (Cathy fires hooks at ROZETTA, but they dissipate as New Moon begins to fly to Cathy. Holo-Cathy goes closer to ROZETTA and tries to go inside her, only for her arms to be crushed along with her own body, making her disappear. Shocked about this, Cathy attempts to create a cannon as New Moon begins creating Berzelium out of its hands. A determined Jasper fires several rubies at New Moon, manipulating them to avoid the Berzelium constructs) Jasper: RUBY BURST! (moves) RUBY BURST!!! (moves again) RUBY BURST!!!!! (New Moon is distracted from the attacks, but it manages to reach Cathy in time. Jasper starts creating red blades out of his hands) Jasper: (throwing the blades) SCARLET CUTTER! (The blades get deflected by New Moon, only for her to be impaled through the chest by Cathy, transferring the damage to ROZETTA and damaging a purple gear on her chest. ROZETTA is not fazed and smirks at Cathy before laughing maniacally) ROZETTA: Like I ever fall for the same trick again! Now, I have the blood of my former mother to be complete than ever before! (giggles) Your attacks are useless against me, Catherine! The Meteor Gear cannot be fully destroyed by mere mortals! I’m guessing that you are thinking about Daniels. Want to see? (ROZETTA reveals a drained corpse of Denise Daniels, disgusting and horrifying Cathy and Jasper) ROZETTA: (laughs) She’s been sucked dry! I’ve never felt so happy in my life! I’ve never felt this ecstasy ever since the beginning! (savagely scratches her head, revealing part of her skull and then her brain) THIS POWER! THIS JOY! THIS IMMORTALITY! THIS SUITS ME WELL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (ROZETTA promptly throws Denise’s corpse at Cathy, knocking her down and making her almost lose her balance. ROZETTA then dashes to the hacker punches her two times, weakening her) Jasper: CATHY, NO!!! Cathy: (weakly, angered) Why you... ROZETTA: (punches Cathy’s chest with New Moon’s fist) NOW DIE, CATHERINE!!! (Cathy, now with New Moon fist digging through her chest, starts to feel the effects of the Stand until her chest distorts. With the job done, New Moon pulls back her arm and leaves with ROZETTA, leaving Cathy to die instantly as her heart turns inside-out. Rupert, Rita, and Gabriel come by to see Cathy flying away with blood leaving from her body) Rupert, Rita, Gabriel, and Jasper: (horrified) CATHY!!! NAME: Eyes of Heaven: Reaching the New Moon, USER: The Greatest High ROZETTA; Destructive Power: ∅, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A (As Cathy is sent flying into oblivion, the third of the team look in shock and horror at the situation. ROZETTA triumphantly leaves with New Moon, now preparing herself for other plans) ROZETTA: We’ve done it well, Eyes of Heaven. Now to go to the Space Center... Jasper: (teary-eyed) I’m sorry C- C- Cathy... I would’ve been faster, (clenches his fist angrily) but I became a fool played with by ROZETTA! Fine, if this what you want, then this is what you will have! Rita: (coming out of the bubble) Jasper, what’s going on? Jasper: Cathy saved me before, so I’m paying the favor to go after ROZETTA! Rita: Wait, you don’t mean that... Jasper: Let’s go! Rupert, Gabriel, where’s Ramirez? Gabriel: Said he’s coming back. And Cathy... What happened to her? Jasper: There’s not enough time. ROZETTA’s about to reach the... Rupert: Wait, the gravity is coming back to normal. It’s normal, but we’re floating. No, everything’s floating! (Everyone sees that everything is floating around as if there was no gravity) Rita: Phew. At least the ground’s not some giant cliff. Anyways, I’ll follow you, Jas. (Rita and Jasper fly off while Rupert and Gabriel stay behind) Rupert: The gravity may be safe, but it’s best if we stay in here. Gabriel: Should we tell them? Rupert: Maybe later... Alex would be pissed if he were to hear that his wife was... (sighs in defeat) I can’t even say it. It’s already in my head... Gabriel: We’ve been through all of this, Rupert. I know. (saddened) We can’t lose another one again... (hateful) That ROZETTA, playing us like a fiddle, she doesn’t deserve to exist after what she has done. I can’t let my anger control me, but stopping ROZETTA’s the only way to stop this! (As Gabriel ends his sentence, his phone starts to ring) RING! RING! RING! RING! Gabriel: (answering the phone) What now? Diane: (on the phone) Gabriel, What is going on here? First my team is inside that 3km radius falling around like crazy, and now the military is being controlled by the gravity inside it! Is Rook still here? Gabriel: (on the phone) No, we’ve got separated when ROZETTA managed to use her Stand to manipulate gravity. Diane: (on the phone) Eyes of Heaven? But I thought it controls time and memories! Gabriel: (on the phone) Her Stand could have evolved for this ability to exist. Thankfully, the gravity has been shifted into zero-gravity, so we’re okay for now. I have Rupert with me while Jasper and Rita are chasing that blue-haired maniac. What is current location right now? Diane: (on the phone) I’m in the field, and you’re right. However, I need some ground support for better offense. I’ll be seeing you in 18 minutes. (Diane ends the call. After that, Rupert ponders, still shaken of Cathy’s demise. Gabriel later gets a message from Jones) Gabriel: A message from Jones? Let’s find out. (Gabriel takes a look at Jones’ text message and is surprised) Jones’ Message: Hey Gabriel, I’m at the Space Station with Rook, Amir, and Grace. Good thing I found a speargun that helped me a lot. Besides that, I want to talk about Cathy. Gabriel’s Message: I’ve got something to tell you about her too... Jones’ Message: You might’ve think that Cathy’s in danger, but I can sense that’s she has two hearts beating. Wow, it’s almost like we’re siblings! Anyway, I’ll be seeing you soon... Gabriel’s Message: Okay. Gabriel: Jones said Cathy’s still alive. (gives Rupert his phone) Take a look. Rupert: (surprised) Cathy’s alive? But this can’t be! Unless she is faking her death and let herself get hit to formulate a plan! Gabriel: So if Cathy got herself hit, then she’s still alive hiding somewhere in the Space Center. Let’s get there! Don’t worry Cathy, you’re life will be spared! (Gabriel and Rupert come out of the bubble and pop it, sending them flying to an unknown location in the Space Center) Gabriel Herrera; Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A (Rita and Jasper are now seen dashing after ROZETTA, who looks at a replica of Earth. Seeing a bunch of dead or injured people everywhere including the shuttle, Rita and Jasper stop a few yards behind ROZETTA and examine her a bit) ROZETTA: The center... (has New Moon hit the Earth, inverting it) can be fatal in one hit, just like how fatal it can be to face the GPD on my own, including Jones’ Stand, King Platinum. The desire to decimate them all will be soon be put later when I reach Heaven... Strangely, Cathy is still alive, and she must be somewhere around this Space Center... Never mind, she will be dealt with soon... (ROZETTA jumps away while Rita and Jasper aim their powers at her and attack. However, ROZETTA is able to stay out of their attacking range and summons New Moon, who blocks the projectiles and throws two small spike darts at Jasper and Rita that avoid most of the projectiles) CLANG! (Rita is now seen with the dart on her hand. As she looks at Jasper with concern for him, it turns out Jasper is now shot in the chest, which is about to collapse) Rita: (angered) Damn you, ROZETTA! Jasper, use it! Jasper: (chest inverting) I c... c... (Rita quickly stabs Jasper with the dart, turning his chest back to normal) Jasper: (barely conscious) I’m alright... (Rita destroys the darts and helps up Jasper. They then fly off to follow ROZETTA) (ROZETTA is now seen at the damaged cafeteria of the Space Center. She looks around trying to find Cathy. Sensing her heartbeat, ROZETTA finds some possible hiding spots that Cathy are in) ROZETTA: Having one time manipulator is enough trouble, but two? Like I ever let another one take my World! It must be something else that Cathy is planning on doing... Could she be hiding in the desks or trash can? No, that would be too obvious and disappointing for me. Or... Gabriel’s Voice: Boss! Boss! Everybody has disappeared! First the Space Station has been tipped around, and now we’re floating in mid-air! ROZETTA: Gabriel? What’s he doing here? Gabriel’s Voice: (angrily) We’re going into the sh*t! I’m over it! We need the military in action if you are so dense enough to... (ROZETTA chuckles and searches for the voice around the cafeteria until she sees an angry man talking on the phone) Man with Gabriel’s Voice: (putting his phone down, mockingly) Yeah right. I’m Ms. Ramsgate and I have to tell everybody what to do! (New Moon punches the man without thought, making his head invert and scatter into a shrapnel of bloody pieces) ROZETTA: Bah. It’s just a stupid decoy... The real one must be around! Gabriel: (leaning on a wall) Didn’t mean to let this happen to your friend. What you’ve deformed and destroyed is just a development of my new powers. (ROZETTA instantly engages at Gabriel with her Stand. However, upon punching him, his head turns into a rock and inverts, releasing stones that are easily dodged by ROZETTA. Gabriel uses this chance to fire blunt arrows at ROZETTA’s knee and heel, shattering her leg to pieces and briefly paralyzing her with pain. He then approaches her and shoots her point blank, but much to his shock, sees ROZETTA having her head inverted without any damage) ROZETTA: (regenerating her leg and reverting her head) You have the power to generate life? Touching, given how many people died trying to become superhumans. Gabriel: (irritated) Isn’t that what you wanted to do? Even what your mother did to everybody we love? ROZETTA: That useless woman? What type of fool do you take me for? Now that I have Daniels’ blood, I am nearly complete! (The rocks scattered by ROZETTA turn into a bunch of watermelon seeds that pierce through ROZETTA. Gabriel shoots an arrow, stunning ROZETTA) Gabriel: (drawing his knife) The downside is that you talk too much! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! (ROZETTA punches the knife away and pushes the profiler away with gravitational force. Without warning, ROZETTA continuously throws several punches to intimidate and provoke Gabriel. He starts to sweat out of stress and tries moving right, only to get interrupted by a punch against ROZETTA’s face coming out of a vent, which is strangely far away from her) ROZETTA: What? How did she got me? I was near Gabriel all the time! Bastard, I always know Cathy is fast enough to kick someone’s ass! But why would she go far from this vent to attack me? It would be three times the arm’s average length to attack me! (Gabriel disappears, leaving ROZETTA to fight with Cathy) ROZETTA: (unamused) Coward. Catherine couldn’t be so far. If I were her, I would be still in the passageways of the vents. (ROZETTA briefly sees Cathy traversing through the vents, only seeing her legs leaving. She looks through other vent passages to find her, but to no avail. She then puts her ear down to hear clanging sounds, much to her frustration. ROZETTA walks around the lunch room until she finds a hanging mask of Cathy’s. ROZETTA drops it and rubs it with her foot) ROZETTA: CATHY KING, SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT THERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE WHAT YOU ARE BEFORE!!! (ROZETTA summons New Moon to attack everything in the cafeteria, inverting various objects and walls that sometimes show the vents’ passageways. Suddenly, Cathy manages to punch ROZETTA again from another vent on the floor. Losing her patience, ROZETTA punches the vent) ROZETTA: EYES OF HEAVEN, TEAR OPEN TIME THROUGH THIS WIDE OPEN CURRENT!!! (The vent starts to glitch apart) ROZETTA: That will show her. Soon when I find her trying to punch me once more, I will end this quickly! (ROZETTA starts creating purple bars and aims one at one of the vents. Seeing Cathy’s hand come out, she throws the bar at it and succeeds. Now with her enemy down, ROZETTA jumps and has New Moon pull her out) New Moon: USHYAAAAAAA!!!!!! (New Moon seems to have hit Cathy, but it turns out it has only punched a bunch of hands, who pull New Moon into the bar it created, stabbing its eye and transferring the damage to ROZETTA, who flinches and screams in anger. Soon after, Cathy’s hand turns into a weird shape and freely gets the bar out before using strings to put New Moon in a chokehold. Cathy comes out with a determined face and a Möbius strip on her chest. New Moon forces the bar out and creates Berzelium again to stab Cathy by the throat, but she breaks with her hammer and smashes its head with it, doing the same to ROZETTA and leaving her crumpling on the ground) ROZETTA: Sh*t... I knew this has come to this! After all of this pathetic hints, you still managed to survive! (sees the Möbius strip on Cathy’s chest) And now you became prepared! Cathy: (eyes turn pink) You’ve put me a lot of hell to have me lose all of this blood, sweat, and tears, but guess I now have double. (drops several syringes) When I heard about the neohuman blood, I convinced Amir to make it supercharged to give me a chance to defend myself against you. You may attempt punching me, but this won’t get you anywhere! ROZETTA: That’s it. The Möbius strip has no inside or outside. Even if you turn it around a bit, it will always stay the same as it was! Cathy had made the perfect counter to my New Moon, but let’s see if she can survive a punch to the head! (New Moon and Cathy briefly fight, with a few punches and grazes only managing to save Cathy and convert the affected ones into Möbius strips while New Moon takes several hard kicks by Cathy. ROZETTA then flips over the two and throws electric projectiles at Cathy, but she notices this in time and blocks it with a shield before fighting the two of them at once. She scans ROZETTA a bit before punching her chest open, revealing her heart and the Meteor Gear. New Moon finally punches Cathy, but the inversion doesn’t take any affect, and it gets its head inverted back where it hit Cathy. Noticing the counterattack, ROZETTA retreats by flipping over the ground) ROZETTA: (injured) My- My- My Stand is supposed to be faster than you... Why can’t you kneel?!?! I am supposed to be stronger than you!!! Cathy: A girl with neohuman blood just kicked your ass. And this time, I’m going for the head! (ROZETTA spots a dead security guard crashing near her while Cathy is about to perform a spin attack at her Stand. New Moon punches Cathy in the shin with its fist, forcing her to transform it into a Möbius strip, and ROZETTA pulls out a handgun from the guard and shoots it at Cathy three times. Unfortunately for her, Ramirez manages to pull Cathy out of the bullet’s way and catches her. Cathy, tired from the various Möbius strips created on her body, falls unconscious) Ramirez: Well done Cathy, you’ve did well. I have to get you to Alex soon, so stay with me, okay? (Cathy subconsciously makes a thumbs up. Jones appears in time and confronts ROZETTA once again. Gabriel appears behind Ramirez and they both leave with Cathy while Rita and Rupert confront ROZETTA alongside Jones) Jones: Good grief, enjoying your company, ROZETTA? ROZETTA: (smirking) I wouldn’t be so sure about that! I knew that you would all corner me with your sheer power, but all of you are missing the point... ROZETTA: All that you left is your own brother, and now I have taken his heart! (ROZETTA reveals another heart from her open chest, horrifying Jones and angering Rita and Rupert to no end. She also reveals a wounded Jordan still being kept alive) ROZETTA: Family falls first, don’t they? Now that I’ve taken the blood of your brother, this will now be suitable for my ultimate power! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Rupert: (aiming his rifle) FIRE! (Rupert and Rita scream firing their weapons at ROZETTA, who ignores their attacks and starts fighting them. As they go up in the air, Jones approaches his fatally wounded brother) Jordan: (weakly) Jones, I’m sorry about this... I could’ve been a good... Jones: (peeved) I know, Jordan. I can’t let you be like this. I can’t let ROZETTA get away with it! I can’t let this world die under her hand, even you big BRO!!! (Jones and Jojo briefly hug each other crying. As Jordan closes his eyes, Jones turns to ROZETTA, who is attacking his friends like a brute, and summons King Platinum to aim his gun at her. After firing precise shots at her head and vital organs from the whole magazine, Jones manages to get ROZETTA’s attention and starts running towards her) ROZETTA: HOW PITIFUL OF YOU TO BE FALL AGAIN TO MY STAND!!! I WILL REMOVE EVERY PINT OF BLODO FROM YOUR VEINS!!! Jones: Fine, some damn neon-human isn’t going to drop all of her sh*t on me! King Platinum! (Jones and ROZETTA dash and clash at each other, preparing for another battle) To be continued... Category:Blog posts